Captured a Heart
by Crazy Sana
Summary: crossover with CardCaptor Sakura! The cards are growing weak and Eli says they need 1 more master...and it just happens to be the traveler from 1000 years from the future that Li has a crush on! RR!


I know the whole sha-bang about Serena and Darien and Sakura and Li but hello folks, this is a fan fiction!! I can do whatever I want because it's not real and neither are all these characters! So deal with it! So the li and sakura thing doesn't happen and....Rini is a sister. Enjoy! And Sakura's still in 6th grade as for Tori and Julian are still in highschool....^__^

Phew...now that I have that off of my chest, I welcome you to—

**Capturing a Heart**

Kinda figures since this a Card Captor Sakura with a Sailor Moon Crossover

Eli Moon is back along with his buddies Spinner and Ruby Moon(who'll I call Naru in this fic since I don't know her human name!!) because....the cards are growing weak, they need more power....there fore....they need another master. No, Sakura is still their master but she can only give them one half of her power to control them, same for Yue and Kerobonos. They need some one else's power. Thoughts were on Li but he doesn't have much power as Sakura does, so the best thing is to get...some one with...moon power. Get my drift? They get Rini to join in the fun so it's her duty to put her moon symbol onto the Star cards to make them fully hers as well. I hope you get what I'm saying. And don't forget Serena's in the ride...and Li just happens to fall for a girl, who's from 1000 years from the future! What will happen?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Card Captor Sakura or Sailor Moon!!

**They're all back **

After the last card being turned into a star card, basically everything turned back to normal...until...

"Class, today's a special day unlike any other!" announced the teacher.

The class was too filled with excitement to see what he was talking about.

"Eli Moon is back from England and back with us today!" 

The name Eli Moon rang to everyone's ears. Especially Sakura's. _"He's back."_

The image of a boy with glasses came inside the room as every gasped on who it was. "Hi everyone." The boy bowed. "It's great to see you all again."

Sakura Avalon and her best-friend Madison Taylor both smiled at each other. Eli was actually back!

"And we have two more returning students! Come on out...Li and Meilin!"

"WHAT?!!!"

_________________________________________________________________________________

            Looks like things are back to normal...

"Oh Tori-Rori! I missed you soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much!" 

            Over at the neighboring highschool, Tori's friend Julian Star was smiling at the sight of Tori almost getting choked by this girl that used to go there a few months ago. She seems really obsessed with him now she's back....or should say....he/she.  Ah, who knows?

            "I think you should let go of him Naru, I think he's losing air," Julian pointed out.

"Can't breathe..."

            "Oh!" She was too oblivious to notice. "Sorry about that! I'm just so glad to be back!"

"And our newest Student-

            Serena Tskino!"

_________________________________________________________________

"Rini Tskino!"

__________________________________________________________________

            The blonde meatball haired girl held her bag handle carefully in her left hand as she used her other to wave at the class which caused some of the boy's mouths to drop. All except for Julian. Naru didn't see what was the big deal until the sudden energy she sensed. She let go of Tori's torso and sat back down in her seat. _"It's her...like Eli said."_

            "Nice to meet you all!"

____________________________________________________________________________

"I'm very honored to be in this class!" bowed the pink haired girl.

            The same reaction of the boys in the elementary school was the same as the ones in the high school. But Eli...he just smirked._"She's__ here."_

__________________________________________________________________________________

            At lunch time, everyone was getting well-acquainted with Rini as she was being very friendly to those around her. Especially to Sakura and Madison. Li, who had sensed her tremendous energy, was kinda shy. She was in fact, sorta....pretty. 

            His cousin, Meilin was smiling along with the other girls when she noticed shy Li standing at the tree so she took herself to bring him over.

            "Hey! Meilin! What are you doing?"

"Hey Rini, I want you to meet some one!" Meilin kept on dragging Li until they were in the middle of the mob that was crowding over at Rini. "This is my cousin, Li! Li, you haven't met Rini!"

            The pink haired girl just smiled and took her hand out, "Nice to meet you." 

The boy scratched his head for a bit and finally took his hand out and shook hers.  

Man, so nervous?

__________________________________________________________________________________

           "Serena, you act so diligent sometimes. How are things at school?" Raye Hino asked as the  meatball headed girl held her communicator and stood next to the wall of the school. 

            "What's diligent?"

BOOM!

            "Geez," Raye slowly got up. "You really are stupid. Just don't goof off at that school like you did at the other one? I'll talk to you later." 

            "I don't even know what she meant by that," the girl mumbled to herself as she put away her communication device away. 

"Hi!"

            "EEEE!!" The star struck Serena turned with her horrified face to find Julian standing behind her. "Oh...you're Julian, right?"

"Yes, I think my other half wants to talk to you."

            "Other...half?"_ "What's this kid talking about? Is he nuts?!"_

It appeared he wasn't nuts after all since a pair of angel wings appeared behind him as it engulfed his whole body and in an instant, this "Julian" was a whole new complete person.

            "hey," gasped Serena. "You're emanating..."

"The same energy you're emanating..." the man finished. 

            Tori was just coming out from his next class with Naru on his arm when his eyes struck with anger when he saw the winged haired guy talking to a girl he started to actually like.

            Naru tilted her head up and grunted, "He's not supposed to talk to her before we do..."

"Huh?"

            "Oh nothing Tori!" the girl giggled back.

__________________________________________________________

*eyes wander off* I wonder what that was all about. Could Eli, Naru, Yue, Kerobonos all know who these two kids are? And can this story get anymore confusing?! I assure you, I'll keep a steady straight chapter on number 2. 


End file.
